


Veiled Rose

by PhantomsAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsAvenger/pseuds/PhantomsAvenger
Summary: While visiting Ben and Mal, the VKs are introduced to Azalea, Ben's sister and princess of Auradon. She stays away from the cameras and limelight for good reason. She's mute and is never seen without a mask covering the lower half of her face.Something about her intrigues Harry. Maybe it's the mystery of what she's hiding under the mask. Maybe it's that he's never heard her voice. But something about her draws him in.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Original Character(s), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Descendants or any of the songs, books, characters, etc I use or reference. This is purely for my and other's enjoyment. All rights go to their respective owners

"You got some sweet digs here, your highness." Uma smirked teasingly as she sipped on her drink.

Mal snorted a laugh. "It's going to be your majesty actually." Uma rolled her eyes and Evie couldn't help but giggle at the two.

The VKs plus Audrey, and Ben sat in the lounge of Beast's castle for their monthly movie night. They were all spread across the couches with snacks, blankets, and pillows, waiting on Jane and Lonnie.

Soon enough the two came in with smiles on. "Hey guys," Lonnie greeted. She leaned over to peck Jay on the cheek. "I brought that mango ice cream you guys like." Multiple cheers were heard at the mention of the dessert. "You guys are lucky my mom can ship it in."

Jane kissed Carlos quickly before turning to Ben. "Ben, is Aza around? I have that book she let me borrow."

"Who's Aza?" Harry asked.

"My sister." Ben said simply. He chuckled when many of the new VKs turned to him in shock. "Right. I forget you guys haven't met her yet. She kinda keeps to herself, out of the spotlight and all that so I'm not surprised you forgot I even had one."

"Why don't you invite her to movie night, Ben?" Evie asked. "I haven't seen her in forever."

"I can try." Ben sighed. "If nothing else, I'll bring her in to introduce her." They all nodded and he went up the stairs to find her. A few minutes later he came back down by himself. "And once again, she's in the garden."

Mal shook her head with a laugh. A few moments later Ben comes back with a girl who seemed only a year or two younger than him and Harry's eyes widened. She had fair skin, matching Ben's, with chocolate brunette curls pulled up into a high ponytail. She had brilliant blue eyes that obviously came from her father. In a sense, she was gorgeous.

But the thing that stood out most was the mask covering the lower half of her face. It was black with vines and red roses embroidered around the edges.

Evie clapped lightly. "I'm so glad you're wearing the mask I made you!" From the movement of the mask, Harry could tell she cracked a small smile.

"To those who don't know, this is my sister Azalea. You can call her Aza or Lea." Ben introduced. She waved lightly, blushing as she made eye contact with Harry.

"I'm not trying to be offensive but what's with the mask?" Uma asked.

Azalea twisted her fingers anxiously and Ben answered, "Lea is mute. She speaks through sign language and texts and the mask helps people realize that before they talk to her."

Jane pulled a book from her bag and handed it to Azalea. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. You were right. It was so good!" Azalea started gesturing with her hands. "I know, I know."

She started signing again but Lonnie stopped her. "Hey! No spoiling! I'm only halfway through it!" Azalea rolled her eyes. "For someone who doesn't talk you have the biggest mouth."

Lonnie and Jane laughed a bit while Azalea flipped her off. Ben chuckled under his breath. "As you can see, a good chunk of the group know sign language. Uma, Harry, Gil, you can learn if you want but she can communicate either way."

The three nodded. "You wanna join us?" Carlos asked. "Evie said it herself, it seems like years since we hung out with you."

Azalea's face immediately fell and she started to shake her head. "Come on, little rose." Harry smirked. She looked at him in slight shock. "Yer a princess. Ya don't want to disappoint yer public, now would ya?" He gestured to the group.

Azalea blushed lightly. Harry's smirk grew and he patted the empty seat next to him. She held up the one-minute signal and rushed up the stairs. She came back down a few moments later wearing a loose white t-shirt and royal blue pajama shorts with an oversized yellow and black flannel open over it. The mask still remained on her face.

Almost all of the girls smirked when Azalea tentatively sat down next to Harry who smiled at her. Ben smiled, rubbing his sister's shoulder supportively before sitting with Mal as Jay started the first movie.

Throughout the movie night, Harry snuck glances at Azalea. She was fully engrossed in the movies but what threw him off was that unlike everyone else, she wasn't eating or drinking anything. He assumed it was because of the mask but something about it felt off.

One by one, everyone fell asleep as the night went on. Harry was one of the last but was woken up by the feeling of a blanket being put over him. He cracked open an eye to see Azalea putting blankets over the rest of the sleeping group.

She tiptoed around them and started up the stairs. Against his better judgment, Harry followed.

"Azalea," He called quietly as she went down a hallway.

She turned to look at him in shock. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed a message, showing it to him. _Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep._

"I was but I woke up when you put blankets on everyone." She silently sent thanks for the dark lighting so he couldn't see her blush. "Why don't you just stay downstairs with your friends?"

She shrugged, typing another message. _I don't like sleeping with my mask so I'm just gonna sleep in my room._

"Is the mask really that important?" He asked. "Ya could've just taken it off before the movies."

She shook her head. _The mask doesn't come off. Please respect that._ She typed.

He nodded and took a step back from her. "Alright, yer highness."

She let out a small breath. _Thank you for understanding._ She typed out. _I'll see you in the morning._

He smiled and before she could protest, he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Her eyes widened and he smirked at the sight. "Until then, little rose."

She typed out one last message. _Azaleas are flowers. You're calling me by the wrong flower, pirate._ She giggled quietly at his expression and walked away without another word. Harry scoffed but smiled. For a girl who didn't talk, she sure caught his attention quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the group blinked awake when they began to hear soft piano music coming from somewhere in the palace. Ben stretched, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry guys. Forgot to tell you Aza might be our alarm clock."

Jay groaned and checked his phone. "It is way too early. How is she even awake?"

Ben shrugged. "She got it from our mom and Mrs. Potts I think."

"I didn't know she still played." Jane commented as everyone began to stand up.

"Of course she does." Mal scoffed with a small smile. "You're silent to the world, you have to find ways to express yourself without words."

"This song's really pretty." Gil interjected. 

A few nodded in agreement. Ben listened for a second. "It's 'Edelweiss' from _The Sound of Music._ She always loved that song." Mal and Evie smiled lightly. "Come on. I'm sure she's willing to give us a show before breakfast."

Harry smiled and tried to not seem eager as they all followed the king to a large door. He quietly opened the door and the piano music spilled out. Azalea sat on the bench of a beautiful grand piano with her back to the door, her fingers gliding gracefully over the keys. Uma smirked when she saw Harry essentially become entranced by the princess's playing.

The song slowed before it came to a soft end and Azalea lifted her hands with a breath. She jolted nearly off the bench when the group started to applaud her.

She turned to face them and they saw that she still wore her mask. A different one though. This one was black with a golden lace overlay. She blushed darkly when she saw them.

"I forgot how beautifully you play." Audrey complimented.

Azalea nodded her thanks. She started gesturing and Jane translated her signing. "She says sorry for waking you up but she wanted to practice after she ate."

"You already ate breakfast?" Ben asked. 

Azalea nodded. "Well at least it was a pleasant alarm sound." Uma commented. 

"How long have you played?" Harry asked. Azalea couldn't stop the light blush that formed when he looked at her.

"Since she was young." Ben answered. "Music is one of the skills princesses typically learn and after she became mute, she started practicing more and learning other instruments."

"Hold up. How many instruments do you play?" Uma asked.

Azalea held up three fingers with a proud smile hidden under the mask. She pointed to the piano, a cello on the other side of the room, and a harp near one of the windows. Uma nodded, impressed. 

"Got anything for us before we go to breakfast?" Evie asked.

Azalea nodded and turned back to the keys. The group stood around the piano and she glanced at each of them. Harry could see her smirk under her mask when she looked at the three pirates. She flexed her fingers and launched into an expertly performed [piece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yPS9esrDYc&feature=emb_logo) that made the pirates smile.

Everyone watched in awe as her fingers flew across the keys, never missing a single note. Harry was mesmerized trying to follow her fingers with his eyes but they were almost too fast for him to do so.

The final notes sounded and the group applauded once again. "I need a recording of that to play at every fight we have from now on." Uma laughed.

Azalea smiled, her eyes lighting up and making Harry smile in return. 

* * *

After they had eaten, most of the group departed but Mal held Harry back. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" The future queen asked. Harry nodded and followed Mal back into the lounge where she turned to him. "What do you think of Aza?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean?"

"Exactly that." Mal said. "You think you're sneaky, Hook, but I know your tricks. You were watching Azalea all last night and were practically hypnotized by her music this morning. So... what do you think of her? And I want the truth."

Harry blew out a breath. "She's gorgeous. That's the first thing I noticed about her." Mal nodded as he continued, "I don't know. I guess I'm just intrigued by her."

"So... you want to get to know her better?" Mal asked. Harry nodded, fiddling with his hook nervously. Mal smiled lightly. "That's... really great, Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"I met Aza when Ben and I first became serious." She explained. "She's become a good friend but now that I'm marrying him, she's going to become my sister. Suffice it to say I know her. I haven't seen her smile or blush like she did with you the entire time I've known her."

"What are ye saying?" 

She took a breath. "I'm saying that I want you to get to know her. To be around her more. She deserves to have someone who makes her smile like you do."

Harry smiled lightly, glancing in the direction of the music room. "She keeps to herself a lot." Mal continued. "Thinks down on herself a lot." Harry's attention snapped back to her. "I think it has to do with her being mute. Ben said it didn't happen by choice but none of the family will tell me anything more. Harry, I know you're a flirt and kind of insane."

Harry snorted a laugh. "Puttin' it lightly, your majesty."

She rolled her eyes. "But I also know that you care about those you surround yourself with. I can already tell you care about Aza. At least a little bit. All I'm asking is for you to keep her smiling. In other words, get to know her, care about her, but don't hurt her." A green glow flashed in her eyes. "If you do, you'll have a few beasts to contend with."

Without another word, she turned and walked out of the room. Harry looked back in the direction of the music room, hearing faint piano notes coming from within. Mal was right about one thing. He's already started to care for Azalea.

And he'd be damned if he let anyone, especially himself, hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Azalea tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she checked the area below the growing bench. She made sure it was wet enough for the plants above it and sure enough, it was. 

"Wow." A familiar Scottish accent said behind her. She jumped, hitting her head on the bench above. She groaned as the voice laughed lightly. "You alright there, little rose?"

She crawled out from under the bench, rubbing the back of her head. Harry stood before her with a small teasing smile. His smile grew as he set eyes on her. She was wearing an old royal blue Auradon Prep tank top and black leggings with gold colored sandals. Her hair was down in its natural curls around her shoulders and her mask was plain black.

She rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone from the waistband of her leggings. She typed out a message, _Didn't I tell you that was the wrong flower?_

"Did I ever say I'd stop callin' ya that?" He smirked back.

She snorted a small laugh and shook her head. _What are you doing here, Harry?_

"Ain't it obvious?" He responded. "I'm here to see you."

She blinked in slight shock and paused before typing another message, _I sincerely doubt that._

Harry frown lightly. Mal was right. Azalea thought low of herself. And in Harry's eyes, if not all of her friends' eyes, for no reason.

"Really? Then tell me why I'm in this gorgeous greenhouse," He spread his arms to gesture to the entire space, "If not to see yer even more gorgeous face." He smiled when he saw her blush darkly. "Speakin' of," He pointed to the growing bench she was just under. "What were ya doin' under there?"

 _These are African violets._ Her explanation read, _They require a lot of humidity so to keep it up, I keep the area underneath wet. I was checking it in case it needed to be redone._

Harry nodded, hiding his enjoyment at seeing her eyes sparkle as she talked about something she obviously loved. "You keep this place?" She nodded with a smile. "I assumed you'd have servants to do that."

_Typically a princess would but I prefer to do it myself. My parents give me free rein in the greenhouse so it's grown a lot._

"So all this," He pointed to the surrounding foliage. "Is yer work?" She nodded and he smiled. "Mind givin' me a tour?"

She blushed again but nodded. She led him to the front of the greenhouse by the door. He followed her as she pointed out different flowers she had planted and maintained. His eyes went wide when they went to the back of the greenhouse and there was a bush of flowers in a mesmerizing blueish purple color.

She smiled under the mask and showed him the message. _These are azaleas. Basically my pride and joy outside of the roses._

Harry smirked lightly and delicately touched one of the blooms, looking to the princess. "I can see the resemblance." 

Azalea felt her cheeks heat up once again. She gently plucked one of the flowers from the bush, holding it out to Harry. He smiled and took the flower, making sure to have their fingers brush as he did so. She sucked in a sharp breath and it took all his self-control not to do the same.

Belle smiled from the doorway to the greenhouse. She'd come to check on Azalea but managed to see the flower exchange instead. She couldn't remember the last time her daughter had acted like she did with Harry. 

She smiled, sent a silent prayer to the universe to keep Harry in Azalea's life before turning to head back into the castle.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Harry spent more and more time at the castle and with Azalea. He helped her in the gardens, listened to her practice her music, and just generally spent time with her. Their bond strengthened and no one saw that more than her family.

Before he went to the castle, Harry managed to catch Jane on the way. "Harry, hi." Jane greeted. "I thought you would be with Aza."

"I'm on my way but I needed to talk to ya first." She raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind teachin' me sign language?" 

Her eyes widened with a smile. "You're really willing to put in the effort for Aza?"

Harry nodded, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "I wanna make it easier on her."

Jane smiled brightly. Azalea was probably her best friend and everyone could see that Harry made her exceedingly happy. And now she saw that he was willing to work to make her feel more comfortable.

"Of course I'll teach you." Jane responded. "I can meet tomorrow at noon."

Harry nodded with a smile. "Thanks. I'll talk to ya later." 

With that, he turned and left for the castle. Jane squealed a little, excited for Azalea's happiness.

* * *

Azalea played another string of notes on the cello, the sound filling the empty music room. She cringed and stopped. The notes still didn't sound quite right. She glanced down at her leather notebook. Her own handwriting stared back at her on the page it was open to. She set the bow aside and stood up, tears burning in her eyes. 

The notes didn't sound right because they weren't meant to be played. They were meant to be sung.

Her mask felt like it was suffocating her. She tore it from her face, throwing it onto the ground. Her lips ached, wanting so desperately to say something, anything. She clenched her eyes shut, covered her mouth with her hand and let out a muffled scream.

Clenching her fists, she sat back down at her cello, pouring out her screams into the notes she was playing. The final note hung in the air like smoke, choking her. She slammed her notebook closed and begrudgingly put the mask back on her face.

She clutched the notebook to her chest as she left the room, the smoke of the song becoming too much for her. 

The notes were meant to be sung but the world decided they never would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked into the castle library and smiled. Azalea sat in a chair that was so big it looked like it was meant for her father while he was still a beast. Her legs were thrown over one armrest, her back resting against the other. She wore an off the shoulder royal blue top, her black leggings were decorated with golden vines wrapping around her legs, her feet were bare, her mask was the simple black, and her hair was tied back in a loose bun.

Her blue eyes darted across the pages of an unmarked book so he couldn't even tell you what she was reading. But by the spark in her eyes and the speed she was flipping the pages, he could tell she was fully enchanted by the words.

Almost as enchanted as he was with her.

He felt somewhat bad to pull her out. He nudged her foot and she blinked, shocked out her stupor. That shock turned into a smile at the sight of Harry.

_Looks like you take after your mom._ Harry signed and Azalea's eyes went wide. 

She put the book aside and signed back, _You know sign language?_

He laughed lightly at her excitement and nodded. "Jane's been teachin' me so you don't have to text me to talk to me."

She clapped enthusiastically and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She pulled back with a dark blush and he smiled at her. _This is great!_ She signed. _Thank you so much._

"Anythin' for you, darlin'." He responded and she prayed he couldn't hear her heart pounding. "Now," He slid into the chair next to her. It may have been big but with two people, Azalea was forced to curl into his side. Not that she was complaining. "What is this book that you were so obsessed with?"

_It's a collection of poems from my favorite poet,_ She signed. She opened the book up to one of the pages and pointed at the name at the bottom. 

"Lang Leav." Harry read.

_My mom and dad found out which of her poems were my favorites and got a special collection printed for my fifteenth birthday._ She silently explained.

Harry pointed to the book with an eyebrow raised and she nodded, handing him the book. He flipped through the pages, seeing some poems that were only a few sentences long and some that took up the whole page with stanzas. 

She stopped him at a specific poem and pointed to it. Looking Forward. "'There is a stirrin' in my soul; a restless, wild anticipation.'" He read out loud. Azalea felt her heart melt hearing the words in the accent she had become so familiar with. "'I am starin' out into the horizon, as far as I can/I can't see what's beyond it - but I can feel it.'"

He turned to her as he finished and found her smiling from under the mask. She rested her head on his shoulder while he read out some more poems from the book, feeling more content and happy in this one moment than she had been in years.

* * *

The girls smiled as Azalea came over, sitting on the blanket they had spread out. "You came just in time." Mal commented. She gestured over to the grass where Uma and Lonnie were locked in a heated sword fight. "They've been going at it for a little bit."

_Who's winning?_ Azalea signed.

Evie snorted a laugh. "Neither. Both of them are too good." Azalea let out a small giggle and watched the pirate and the warrior fight. 

Eventually, they both took a step back, breathing heavily. "Draw?" Lonnie asked. Uma nodded and they shook hands, sheathing their swords.

The rest of the girls clapped as they walked back over and sat with the others. "Nice work, you two." Audrey complimented. The two smiled gratefully, grabbing drinks for themselves. Audrey clapped. "Now we can get to the good stuff." She turned with a smile to Azalea. "Lea and Harry."

Azalea immediately blushed and Evie clapped excitedly. "Yes! I've been dying for some updates on Hazalea." 

Azalea raised an eyebrow. "You and Harry's ship name, duh." Jane explained.

Azalea's blush darkened and Uma smirked. "Oh come on, princess. The boy learned sign language for you and follows you like a lost puppy. You can't deny something is going on there."

The princess shook her head. _There's nothing there._ She signed, Jane translating for Uma who was still learning. _He and I are friends._

Audrey shook her head. "No way. 'Friends' don't look at each other like Harry looks at you."

Azalea furrowed her eyebrows. _How does he look at me?_

"Like you're the brightest star in the sky." Mal answered.

"Like you're the red rose in a field of white ones." Lonnie continued.

"Like everything you do puts him under a spell." Audrey added.

"Like you're..." Jane started but Azalea held up a hand to stop her. _I get it!_ She signed.

Mal smiled. "Then you understand that he is completely head over heels for you. Just like you are for him." 

Azalea's gaze fell to the ground and she adjusted her mask anxiously. Uma rolled her eyes lightly. "Look, princess. I've known Harry nearly all my life. He's my first mate. I have never once seen him look at or talk about someone like he does you. You make him insanely happy and that's all I want for him."

Azalea cracked a small smile at the pirate. _Thank you for that but forgive me if I don't believe you._ A few of the girls looked at her in disbelief. _Even if there was 'something there' as you all seem to believe there is, it wouldn't matter. Harry deserves way more than me and sooner or later, he'll realize that._

Jane's face fell and she gently took Azalea's hand. "Aza..."

Azalea took her hand from Jane's to sign, _Can we please talk about anything else?_

Uma sighed but nodded. "Sure thing. Just... think about what I said, okay?" Azalea nodded and thankfully, Evie diverted the conversation and their girls' day continued as normal.


	5. Chapter 5

_What about your family?_ Azalea signed to Harry. The two sat in the greenhouse as they talked. _Where are they?_

Harry smiled lightly at the thought of his family. "My mum's at home with my stepbrother Henry an' half-sister Hope." Azalea nodded, loving the smile he had on his face. "My dad's off with his crew. Now that he doesn't have to hide out in Neverland to avoid the Isle anymore, he decided to set sail again."

_Don't your mom and siblings miss him?_ She asked.

"Sometimes. But I think they're all used to it at this point." He shrugged. "Plus, they know he always comes back."

_That's a lovely thought._ She smiled. Harry nodded. _Do you ever miss him?_

Harry scoffed. "All the time. He made me the pirate I am today." He let out a breath, playing with his hook. "But I didn't want to follow him forever." He looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "An'... I wanted to see what Auradon had in store for me."

She blushed lightly but signed, _Do you ever want to visit him?_

He shrugged again. "Sometimes. I think I just miss bein' out on the ocean." 

Azalea smiled. _Do you know where your dad is?_

Harry nodded. "We talk all the time on the phone now that I don't have to worry about the crappy Isle reception."

She snorted a laugh but stood up. _Come with me. I want to show you something._

* * *

Harry watched as Azalea climbed down the ladder with a somewhat large but thin book in her hands. She placed in on one of the small tables and signed, _This is one of the few things left behind after my dad's curse was broken._

Harry's eyes widened slightly. She nodded. _I know. My mom didn't think I knew which book it was but I found it._ She undid the golden latches on the side of the book, running her fingers over the cover. _My dad said this was the cruelest curse of them all._

He raised an eyebrow. "How's that?"

_It allows you to travel anywhere in the world in the blink of an eye._ She silently explained. His eyes darted from her to the book in shock. _Even so, my dad thought the world had no use for a creature like him._

"So the book was useless to him." Harry finished. Azalea nodded, something akin to pain filling her bright blue eyes. It was gone in a flash and she opened the book.

The page held a vintage map of the globe with veins of gold running through it, making it feel alive. _Think of where you want to go._ Azalea instructed in sign. _Picture it in your mind's eye and feel it in your heart._

He raised a teasing eyebrow at her and she giggled. _Don't look at me. I'm quoting my dad here._

Harry shook his head with a laugh but closed his eyes either way. He pictured his father on his ship, docked in a new place as of this morning. He felt Azalea take his hand lightly and place it on the page. He felt a sort of tingling sensation under his palm while she kept her hand on his.

Suddenly, it felt like he was being sucked into the book but in a split second, his feet were on solid ground again. He opened his eyes and let out a laugh when he and Azalea were now in his father's room on the ship.

He turned to her and swept her off her feet into a hug, spinning her around. She shook with silent laughter but froze in shock as he set her down on her feet, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Yer an absolute rose, Azalea." He said quietly. She blushed darkly. "An absolute rose."

The moment was broken when the door opened. Azalea's eyes widened as a man walked in. He had dark hair and blue eyes matching Harry's with a hook for his left hand. She sucked in a sharp breath. This was Captain Hook, Harry's father.

Hook's eyes widened with a smile when he saw Harry. "My boy!" He yelled. Harry laughed and hugged his father tightly, Azalea smiled at the interaction. "What're ya doin' here?"

"Well I didn't come for Smee, that's for sure." Harry shot back. 

Hook laughed before seeing Azalea. He smirked at his son. "Oh, and who's this lovely lass ya brought with ya?"

"Dad, this is princess Azalea." Harry introduced. "Azalea, this is my father, Captain Killian Jones. Or as he's better known, Captain Hook."

"A princess, aye?" Killian did a small bow. "Well, welcome to my humble ship, yer highness."

Azalea smiled and pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, typing a message. _It's good to meet you, Captain. Harry talks about you quite a bit._

Killian raised an eyebrow. "First off, none of this captain nonsense. Yer not on my crew so you can call me Killian." She nodded. He pointed to the phone. "An' second, does this have anythin' to do with the..." He gestured to her mask.

"Azalea's mute." Harry explained. "She communicates through sign language or her phone."

"Ah. Understood." Killian nodded. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Now, are either of ya gonna explain how yer here?"

"That's on Aza." Harry smiled at the girl. Killian smirked as she blushed lightly. "Her dad's curse left a pretty useful charm that she knew how to use."

"Beautiful an' smart. Ya picked a good one, son." Killian smiled and Harry felt his cheeks turn red as well. Azalea giggled a bit. Killian clapped. "Well, what kind of host would I be if I kept you two in here to myself?" He held an arm out to the girl. "Shall we, princess?"

She let out a quiet giggle and took his arm, following him out onto the deck. Harry rolled his eyes with a smile as he followed.

Azalea's eyes widened when she saw the ship in all its glory. It was docked on a gorgeous beach with a seemingly never ending ocean on the other side. Pirates worked on every facet of the ship but Azalea could see their bonds from where she stood.

"Listen up!" Killian called. The pirates stalled and looked to their captain. "It seems we have some guests. Includin' my son but you all don't need to care about him."

He got some laughs and Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks, dad." He muttered. Azalea giggled and he glared at her playfully.

"But! We also have the princess of Auradon herself." Killian gestured to Azalea and she blushed lightly, waving to the crew. "I expect you all to treat her with the utmost respect. She is mute so I'm not gonna hear anythin' but if anythin' does happen, I will still know about it." The crew nodded obediently. Killian turned to Azalea and gestured to the ship. "The ship is yours' to explore, yer highness. If anyone gives you any kind of trouble, report back to me."

Azalea nodded and put her hand on Harry's arm, squeezing it before scampering off and starting to silently ask the crew questions.

Harry tore his gaze from her when Killian put a hand on his shoulder. "While she's occupied, I need ta speak with ya." Harry glanced over at Azalea once more before nodding and following his father back into the captain's quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian closed the door behind him as he and Harry walked into the captain's quarters. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "So when were ya gonna tell me?" He asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Tell ya what?"

Killian barked a laugh. "That you've gone an' fallen in love!" Killian laughed again when Harry blushed. "She's a darlin'. Perfect fit for you."

"Dad, I'm not in love." Harry said but, in truth, even he wasn't convinced. "Azalea an' I are friends."

Killian rolled his eyes. "You may have other people fooled but I'm yer father." He clicked his tongue, tapping his chin with his hook. "But I'm guessin' by the way you deny it, nothin's happened yet."

Harry blew out a breath, sitting down and burying his face in his hands. "Nothin's happened an' nothin's gonna happen." He finally responded. He looked up at his father. "She deserves the world an' I can't give her that."

"Except you already have." Killian shot back. "That girl looks at you like yer her world an' if that's the case, you bein' with her is givin' her what she deserves." Harry didn't respond and Killian sighed. "Yer not the first Hook to feel this way. When I realized I loved Emma... I was absolutely terrified." Harry looked at him in slight surprise. "I thought I'd already found an' lost love an' Emma... Emma was so good. She had so much love in her heart. I thought there was not a chance she could feel the same towards me. She was too sane for that." The two laughed at the joke of their insanity.

"It ain't that simple though." Harry argued. "Azalea... Azalea is so amazin' but she's also scared. Of what I don't know but for the first little while I knew her, she didn't even wanna believe I was comin' to see her of my own free will."

"She's guarded." Killian surmised. Harry nodded. Killian shrugged with a smirk. "An' when has somethin' bein' guarded ever stopped a Hook?"

Harry cracked a small smile. His father was right. They've tracked and stolen countless treasures that were said to be the most heavily guarded and Harry knew that Azalea was the most precious treasure he'd ever encountered.

* * *

_Azalea ran her hand along the rows of chairs. The music hall was empty. No one but her. The silence was stifling but she was used to it. She looked to the stage where the orchestra would sit during a performance. It seemed so much bigger when it was empty._

_Suddenly, a piano sounded through the hall, seemingly coming from nowhere. Then drums added onto it. Then the string section sounded. In the blink of an eye, an entire orchestra sat on the stage, playing a song that only she could hear._

_Tears formed in her eyes when another Azalea appeared in front of the orchestra. She was dressed in a gorgeous royal blue and gold gown, her brunette curls down, and her mouth... unmasked and in a blinding smile._

_The orchestra built up in a beautiful frenzy and the other her lifted a microphone to her lips, singing the words Azalea had poured her heart and soul into,_

Try to lock me in this cage  
I won't just lay me down and die  
I will take these broken wings  
And watch me burn across the sky  
Hear the echo saying I...  
Won't be silenced

_Azalea sat helplessly, watching the girl she could never be belt out the song that had been haunting her dreams for years. She wanted to scream but knew she couldn't. Her lips and eyes burned as the hall filled with an audience, watching the other Azalea in wrapt attention._

_And in the front row sat her family, her friends... and Harry. She let out a muffled sob at the sight and her double sang out the final lines,_

All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless

_The orchestra crashed to a halt at the final note, the soft piano ending the song. Just as she'd always envisioned it. The audience lept to their feet in applause and the other Azalea bowed gratefully._

_Azalea felt herself collapsing and..._

Azalea's eyes shot open just as she was about to hit the floor. She glanced around, seeing only the darkness of her room around her. She let out a shaky breath, bordering on a sob. It had been a dream. She knew that.

She'd had it before. And it always ended the same way.

She would wake up and realize once again that she could never be the Azalea that was on stage. Her song would never be properly performed and, if she had anything to say about it, would never see the light of day if it couldn't. 

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, flipping on a single light as she padded across the room. She picked up her journal from the desk where it sat with the mask she had worn that day.

Maybe out of spite, she swiped the mask onto the floor. 

She opened her journal and saw the words her double had been singing in her dream along with the rest of the song. 

Gritting her teeth, she tore the pages out and grabbed a lighter from her drawer. Holding the paper over the trashcan, she sparked the lighter and touched it to the corner. As the paper burned, she dropped it into the trashcan, watching as it became nothing more than ash.

She sighed and took the glass of water next to her bed and poured a bit in, extinguishing the flames. This was the ritual she had become accustomed to ever since she first had the dream.

She knew this wasn't the end. The song would still taunt her and she would rewrite it on a new page either tomorrow or the next day. There were tons of songs in her head, many she had gotten down on paper. But this one...

This one would be the one that killed her.

It would torture her until she performed it properly which she always realized she never would. And yet she always wrote it down. There was barely a day where the words and music weren't in her journal. She swiped angrily at the tears that had trickled down her face.

There was still a part of her that had hope she could make that dream into reality.

She hated that part of her


	7. Chapter 7

Mal watched as Azalea took the plate of food from Mrs. Potts and went back into the kitchen with it. She bit her lip, not wanting to offend her soon to be husband and in-laws. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ben put his hand on hers.

"Mal? You okay?" He asked.

Mal couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "Does Azalea have an eating disorder?" Belle, Adam, and Ben looked at her in slight surprise. "I don't mean to offend you or her but it's just... I've never seen her eat and I've read that some eating disorders damage the vocal cords and..."

"Mal, it's okay." Ben cut her off gently. "It's nice to see you so worried about my sister."

"And Azalea doesn't have an eating disorder." Belle assured. "She's perfectly fine." Mal let out a small breath. "She just has some... interesting eating habits so she prefers to eat alone or just with family."

Mal sighed, putting down her fork. "Look, I know I promised I wouldn't push this but can someone please tell me why Azalea is mute? You told me it wasn't by choice but then what was it?"

"Mal..." Ben started but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry Ben but we're going to be married soon. She's going to be my sister." Mal argued. "I think that makes us family enough to tell me why."

"That's just it, Mal. It's not our's to tell." Adam retorted. "Yes, only family knows why Lea is mute but that's because she's chosen not to tell anyone else."

"It's ultimately her choice whether or not to tell you." Belle reasoned. "I'm sorry."

Mal slumped slightly in her chair. "It's okay. I get it. I just... wish I knew if there was something I could do to help."

Belle reached over and patted her hand. "And I'm sure Azalea is grateful to have people who care about her like you do but if there's anything that will help her, it's not something you can do." Mal nodded and they slowly returned to their meal.

* * *

Harry walked into the ballroom of the castle and smiled when he saw Azalea gently plucking the strings of her harp in a familiar melody. She had her eyes closed and Harry took a moment to appreciate the serene look on her face as she played. It was as if she was in her own little world when she was playing music and he honestly couldn't get enough of it.

She delicately played the last notes and took a breath, relaxing her stance. She opened her eyes and jumped slightly when she saw Harry. She shook her head and signed, _You really have a habit of sneaking up on me._

He shrugged with a smirk. "What can I say? The Isle raised me wrong." She giggled and set the harp on its stand. "That's yer parents' song, ain't it?"

She nodded with a small smile under her mask. _It's going to be their anniversary present. My mom loves the harp the best so I arranged their song for it. I'm gonna surprise them with the performance at the ball._

Harry nodded, remembering hearing Jane and Audrey discuss plans for the event. In a few weeks, it would be Belle and Adam's anniversary so they were holding a ball for everyone to attend in celebration.

"That sounds like the perfect present." Harry said finally. Azalea nodded, absentmindedly running her fingers along the wood of the instrument. Harry touched her shoulder gently. "You alright?"

She nodded with a smile, but this one he could see was forced. _Fine. Lost in thought._

"Litle rose, I know you better than that." He countered. She blushed lightly when he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "What's goin' on in that beautiful head of yer's?"

_It's nothing. I swear._ He gave her a look and she gritted her teeth slightly. _It's not nothing but it's also not anything anybody would understand so I'd rather not get into it._

"I think yer underestimating yer friends. An' me." Harry retorted. "How do you know no one is going to understand if ya don't tell us?"

She glared at him. _That's the thing. I can't tell you because I have to sign or type everything I say. That's my problem._

He scoffed a bit. "Well I don't think that would be an issue if you told us why exactly you aren't speakin'. Ya ever consider that tellin' someone would help you?"

_No one and nothing can help me!_ Even in sign, he could tell she was trying not to yell. _My family has been searching for half of my life to help me. Nothing has worked. Forgive me if I've lost hope after eight years of trying and failing._

"Then tell us!" Harry argued. "Maybe Mal, Jane, any one of us can figure somethin' out if you would just tell us!"

_If I told you, you would all sprint for the exit._

Harry's heart dropped. "Do ya really think so little of us? Of me?"

_I think so little of the universe. It has done nothing but torment me and I don't expect it to change any time soon._

"Azalea..." He started but she cut him off.

_I'm sorry but until you've spent half a lifetime in forced silence with your own mind torturing itself and watching your hope for reprieve slowly slip away into nothing, you will never understand._

Without another word she turned and left the ballroom, leaving Harry in, ironically, a stunned silence. He stared at the door, torn between screaming in frustration and running after her. 

He sat down in her seat, the harp still in its stand next to it. He ran a finger along one of the strings. He could faintly hear the note come from it and snatched his hand back, his mind filling with images of Azalea playing the instrument.

He buried his face in his hands and let out a small groan. He only wanted to help. Why couldn't she see that?


	8. Chapter 8

Mal, Evie, Uma, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, and Azalea sat around Evie's design room, discussing their bridesmaids' looks and duties for Mal's royal wedding. However, Azalea was barely listening to what they were talking about. 

It had been nearly a week since her 'fight' with Harry and neither one had reached out to the other. It was making her anxious and on edge more than usual. It felt like there was something she was missing this entire time and she hated it.

Evie laid a piece of fabric out on the table. It was a gorgeous purple that shimmered blue when the light hit it. "I'm thinking this fabric for the dresses and maybe even to tie the bouquet together." She explained. 

"Or a ribbon of it around her waist!" Audrey interjected.

Evie nodded enthusiastically. "Ooh! Love that idea! It's a perfect blend of Mal and Ben."

Jane perked up. "And since most of the bridesmaids and groomsmen are trained with swords, we could have them all line up along the aisle and raise swords in an arch for Mal's entrance."

"That I like." Mal pointed to Jane with a smile. She looked to Azalea who was fidgeting with her mask, not paying attention. "Lea?"

Azalea jumped a bit and looked back. _Sorry._ She signed. _That all sounds great._

Jane sighed. "Aza, you've been acting off all day."

"All week." Mal corrected. 

"What's going on?" Jane asked.

Azalea buried her face in her hands before reluctantly signing, _Harry and I got into a fight earlier this week. It was my fault but we haven't spoken since._ Lonnie smiled sympathetically at her and Audrey rubbed her arm supportively. _It feels like something's missing since it happened and I don't know what to do._

Uma rolled her eyes playfully. "What you do is apologize." She told the princess. "If you know it's your fault, own up to it and be the bigger person. It'll help the both of you because if I know Harry, and I do, he's probably feeling just as crappy about it as you do."

Azalea nodded. Jane came over to hug her around the neck. "Why don't we all head out for some food?" She proposed. "I'm sure we could use some fresh air." The girls nodded and Jane linked her arm with Azalea's. She lowered her voice so that only Azalea could hear. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out."

Azalea smiled under the mask gratefully. _Thanks for everything._ Jane smiled back and they followed after their friends. 

They found a small cafe to get lunch at and their talk was fun. Azalea felt more relaxed than she had been but still, the thought of Harry tugged at the back of her mind. They finished lunch and got in the limo to head back to the castle.

Azalea clenched her eyes shut in frustration when they pulled up to the castle and saw a group of paparazzi waiting for them. Mal groaned lightly. "They've been vultures since the wedding date was announced."

Evie sighed. "They must've figured out we were having a bridesmaid meeting and want the details." 

Jane noticed Azalea making herself smaller in her seat and took her hand. "It's okay, Aza. We'll get through them." Uma raised an eyebrow at the princess' behavior. "The press hounds Aza about her mask and her muteness every time she steps foot in public."

 _Part of the reason I'm a homebody._ Azalea signed.

Jane squeezed her hand and Uma smirked at Azalea. "Don't worry, princess. They'll have to deal with me to get to you."

Azalea cracked a small smile and reluctantly followed the girls as they climbed out of the limo. Jane kept a grip on Azalea's hand while the press bombarded them with questions.

"Mal, how's the wedding planning going?"

"Evie, any details on what the dress will look like?"

"Is Hades going to walk you down the aisle?"

Azalea physically flinched when the press started zeroing in on her. "Princess Azalea, are you going to be wearing the mask for the wedding?" "What's under the mask, princess? The public deserves to know."

Azalea kept her head down and the girls pushed through the crowd. Suddenly, Azalea's hand was ripped from Jane's grasp. "Azalea!" The girls turned to see a reporter pull the princess close enough to rip her mask off.

Gasps filled the air and Azalea felt the world freeze. The reporters instantly started snapping photos and the girls looked at her in shock. "Lea?" Mal asked, her voice shaking.

Azalea covered her mouth with her hand and sprinted into the castle, tears trickling down her face. "Azalea!" Multiple of the girls called.

Uma gritted her teeth and unsheathed her sword, Lonnie following her lead. They pointed their weapons at the reporter who ripped the mask off with fierce glares. "You chose the wrong princess to mess with, buddy." Lonnie hissed.

"I was just trying to do my job." The reporter shakily explained. "The public has a right to know if their leaders are hiding something from them. Especially something as disgusting as that."

Uma touched her blade to his neck. "Say that one more time. I dare you."

"Guys!" Mal shouted at them. "Stand down!"

"But Mal..." Uma started to argue but the future queen cut them off.

"He'll be handled." She waved her hand and two guards came over and led the reporter away to face punishment. Many of the other reporters ran off, desperate to get their photos out.

"Our concern right now is the girl who just ran into the castle crying." Audrey continued. Uma and Lonnie sheathed their weapons and all the girls ran to the castle, ignoring the remaining paparazzi.

Ben rushed over to them as they came in. "Mal, what happened?" He demanded. "Azalea just ran to her room practically sobbing without her mask."

"Some damned reporter thought it would be okay to rip it off of her." Mal said. Ben growled and was about to storm outside when Mal stopped him. "The guards already took him away but we're more worried about Aza."

Belle and Adam rushed into the room. "We saw it from the upstairs window. Please tell me that didn't just happen." Belle pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Belle." Mal said quietly.

She put a hand to her mouth, burying her face in Adam's shoulder. "Oh God, Azalea."

"Your Majesties," Jane stepped forward. "What..." She swallowed harshly. "What happened to Azalea?"

Belle let out a small whimper and Adam sighed. "The pictures will be everywhere soon enough." He said sadly. "Get your friends here. I think you all deserve an explanation."


	9. Chapter 9

The boys came as soon as the girls had called but Harry immediately started towards the stairs, desperate to talk to Azalea. "She's in the greenhouse." Belle called before he could make it too far.

He looked at the former queen who gave him a small smile, nodding to the garden door. He nodded his thanks and rushed out to the greenhouse. His heart dropped when he heard Azalea's whimpers from the back. 

He found her with her knees pulled up to her chest, her face buried in them, and her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Little rose," Harry said weakly.

She looked up and he swears his heart shatters at the sight of her tear-stained face. A mask was once again covering her mouth. He crouched down next to her, cupping her face in his hands. He started to gently pull off her mask and she grabbed his hands, stopping him.

She shook her head but Harry looked at her pleadingly. "Please, Azalea. I want to see it from you. Not from a damned tabloid."

She slowly released his hands and he tugged the mask off her face. His breath caught in his throat. Across her lips were lines of black thread-like substance, as if someone had sewn her mouth shut.

Forcing her into silence.

He cupped her chin and ran his thumb along one of the lines. She let out a muffled whimper and he gathered her in his arms. She fisted his shirt as she cried. All he could do was hold her tightly and run his fingers through her hair, hoping to calm her. 

Because it was killing him to see her like this.

* * *

Eventually, Azalea was able to calm down enough for Harry to bring her inside. She kept a grip on his hand as they walked and he ran his thumb along her knuckles soothingly. The group turned to her when they walked in and Azalea shrunk into herself.

She went to cover her mouth with her hand but Harry stopped her. "Stop that, darlin'." He said quietly. "They don't care what you look like. They just want an explanation."

Azalea reluctantly let her hand drop and Jane came over to pull her into a hug. Azalea cracked a small smile, hugging her back tightly.

When they pulled away, Harry led her over to sit on the couch, keeping a grip on her hand. "So... how did this happen?" Audrey finally broke the silence.

Adam sighed. "Like father, like daughter, I guess." A few eyes widened at the confession.

"You've all been to the gardens?" Belle expanded. They nodded. "The roses we keep..." She took a shaky breath. "They were grown from the seeds of the rose from Adam's curse."

"They were grown from the enchanted rose?" Carlos questioned.

Belle nodded. "And apparently because of that, some of the Enchantress' magic is still in the new flowers. Not nearly as much but..." She looked at her daughter who locked her gaze with the floor. "Enough."

"Are you saying an enchanted rose did this?" Lonnie asked. 

Belle nodded, tears building in her eyes. "She was 8 at the time. We had gotten into a fight. I don't even remember what about. But it must've been about something she had said because I told her to watch what she said about people or something along those lines."

Azalea reached over and took Belle's hand, squeezing it supportively. Ben took a breath. "Aza was really upset. She hated seeing mom upset or angry."

 _Still do._ Azalea signed, earning a snort from her brother. Belle smiled at her.

"So she went into the garden, wanting to pick her flowers to apologize." Ben continued. "From what she told us, she pricked her finger on the thorn of one of the roses. It instantly wilted and died and we heard her scream as it happened."

"We came out and found her sobbing with..." Belle gestured to the stitches across Azalea's mouth.

Everyone looked at the royal family in shock. They could hardly believe that the Enchantress' magic was still around. Let alone cursing another family member. 

"So... the strange eating habits?" Mal asked timidly.

"All liquid diet. She has to blend the food into smoothies and drink them through a straw in between the stitches." Ben answered. "She also has to take only liquid medication to help her sleep and keep her from contracting throat cancer."

"And the masks were so that no one saw her mouth?" Evie surmised. The family nodded. 

"Is there any way ta reverse it?" Harry demanded. Azalea squeezed his hand to calm him.

"If there is, we haven't found it." Adam explained. "We went to Fairy Godmother, the Blue Fairy, everyone who could help and nothing. We tried to find the Enchantress but she seemed to vanish into thin air after my curse."

"They tried every spell and counter curse they knew." Belle added. "Everything just bounced off her lips like there was a shield around them."

Adam ran a hand over his face. "We even tried the enchanted lake water. It worked for a minute but burned her lips and skin before the stitches reappeared."

Mal suddenly stood up. "Then I guess it's my turn to try."

Belle looked at her apologetically. "Mal..."

She cut the former queen off, "No. I told you I wanted to try and find a way to help and I am. My mother was an expert in curses. I'm sure she has something in her spellbook."

She turned to leave but Azalea caught her wrist. _Mal, please stop._ She pleaded in sign. _We've tried everything to reverse this and..._ Tears started to trickle down her face. _I don't know if I can survive another crash down after I get my hopes up._

"Azalea..." Mal started but Harry cut her off this time.

"Little rose, please." He stood up to face her. "Anyone here can see yer sufferin'."

Her gaze hardened into a glare and she took a step back from him. _This is exactly what I was afraid of._ She looked around at the group. _None of you can look at me the same._

"Aza," Jane started.

 _Stop it!_ She cut her off. _Just all of you stop it. The best way you can help me is by not getting my hopes up. Just let me suffer in silence like I have for the last eight years._

Without another word, she turned and ran up the stairs. "Azalea!" Multiple people called out. All they got in response was the sound of a slamming door.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone stared in shock at the stairs Azalea had just disappeared up. Harry collapsed onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. Uma rubbed his shoulder supportively and Mal clenched her jaw. 

"I don't care if she wants me to try or not, I'm going to." She said.

"Mal, wait." Jane said. Everyone turned to look at the fairy. "We're overlooking the most obvious answer." Many eyebrows were raised. "She got this way because she pricked her finger on a rose grown from the seeds of Adam's enchanted rose, right?" Adam and Belle nodded. "And how was Adam's curse broken?"

Most eyes widened. "True love." Mal whispered.

"It works every time." Evie added. Nearly everyone turned to look at Harry who still had his head down.

"I ain't lookin' up but I know ya all are lookin' at me." He said not lifting his head.

"Can you blame us?" Uma defended. "Everyone knows you're in love with the princess."

Belle and Adam's eyes shot to Harry. "You're in love with Azalea?" Adam asked.

"It doesn't matter if I am." He responded.

"Yes it does, Harry." Jane shot back. "This could be what breaks Azalea's curse. She could finally talk and sing like she always wanted. And I know you want her to be happy."

"Except wouldn't it have to be both ways?" Harry argued. He gestured to Adam. "Ain't that what yer curse said?"

"Learn to love another and earn that love in return." Adam clarified. Belle took his hand and squeezed it gently. 

"But it clearly goes both ways." Jane insisted. "Whether she admits it or not, Azalea has fallen for you."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the thought but shook his head. "Even if that's true, I'm sure the curse realizes she's worth more than me." He stood up and went up the stairs, following Azalea.

Uma groaned. "Of all the times for him to be hard-headed, he chose this one?"

"Tell me about it." Mal scoffed.

"They're both too stubborn to admit they love each other." Audrey pointed out. "Both of them think the other one deserves more."

Ben sighed. "Which just proves they truly do love each other." He looked at Mal, loosely taking her fingers in his hand. "You never feel like you're good enough for the one you love."

Jane massaged her temples. "Then our job just got a lot harder."

* * *

Harry approached the door and placed a hand on it. "Little rose," He called, hoping she would hear him. "I know this probably ain't the best time fer this but... I'm sorry. About that whole situation in the ballroom. I shouldn't have pushed so hard but the last thing I thought this would be was a curse." He sighed and took a step back. "You probably want to be alone but I'll be here when ya don't wanna be anymore."

He turned and took a few steps away when his phone chimed with a new message. He cracked a small smile when he saw it was from Azalea.

_I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you were just trying to help. I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind to be around people right now but you'll be the first one to know when I am._

Harry nodded to himself and pocketed his phone, heading down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Jane's smile fell when she came into the music room to find it deserted. It had been over a week and no one had seen Azalea out of her room. But apparently there was food disappearing so Mrs. Potts believes she was coming down to eat after everyone had gone to bed.

Carlos came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's okay." He reassured her. "She'll come to you when she's ready."

"I know." Jane sighed. She went over to the piano and ran her hand over it. "I just feel like such a bad friend. We've been best friends for years and I can't help her."

"You're not a bad friend." Carlos insisted. "You feeling like this but still giving her her space is proof of that."

Jane simply nodded. She then saw the leather notebook on the windowsill next to the harp. She went over and picked it up, opening it to the first page. "Carlos, these are her compositions."

Carlos came over to look at the notebook. "She's a composer?"

"And lyricist." Jane added. "She always wanted to perform with an orchestra and record her own music but with..." She motioned to her mouth, "I guess she just never pursued it out of insecurities." Her eyes widened at some of the music. "Carlos, these are inspired by us and our friends." His eyes widened. "Look,"

" _Sleeping Beauty's Sonata._ " He read out a title. "That must be based on Aurora and Audrey." They flipped a few pages, seeing music that bounced between pop and classical and somewhere in between. All of them either with titles that hinted at their inspirations or lyrics that referenced them.

They turned to a song and Jane let out a small gasp. _Music Box._ "This... is about all the girls."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

She pointed to one of the lyrics. "'They stare but do they care about what you can't rearrange? Whose face is in the mirror today? Is it me or am I in the way?' She's said that to us. She must've written it as a message to us."

Carlos nodded, squeezing her hand. He flipped the page but came across multiple edges of pages that had been torn off. "Looks like she tore out quite a few of them." 

Jane nodded but looked closer at the edges. A few of them still had pieces of words on them. She furrowed her eyebrows. They looked to be the same words. "I think... I think she tore out and rewrote the same song." 

"But why would she do that?"

She looked to the page and her eyes widened. _Speechless._ The music looked to be gorgeous and powerful but the lyrics are where she stalled. The farther she read, the more her heart raced. But what really stopped her heart was the note Azalea had left in the margins of the page.

"Get everyone here." She told Carlos. "We've been underestimating Azalea."


	11. Chapter 11

The group assembled in the music room, looking to Carlos and Jane. "What is this about underestimating Azalea?" Ben asked.

"We've been underestimating how much she's suffering." Harry felt sick at the statement. Jane held up the notebook. "These are Azalea's compositions. She's been writing absolutely gorgeous songs and pieces all about us." The group looked to each other in slight shock. "But the last song in the book is what scares me."

She flipped it open to show the torn pages. "She's been tearing out this song, destroying it or throwing it away, then rewriting it again." Carlos explained.

"Why-why would she do that?" Harry asked, almost nervous to know the answer.

Jane swallowed harshly, tears starting to burn in her eyes. "It's..." She took a shaky breath. "It's a cycle of torture for her." Everyone's eyes widened. "The song is called _Speechless._ Honestly, it's kind of a masterpiece. It's powerful and the lyrics are raw and beautiful."

"By the title, I think we can guess what it's about." Ben interjected. Mal slipped her hand into his, squeezing it reassuringly.

Jane nodded. "The lyrics read like a rallying cry for anyone who's been oppressed but..." She looked down at the book. "She wrote in the margins. 'Don't let this be seen', 'Won't ever be good enough without vocals', 'Whether you destroy it or not, it's going to haunt your dreams'," She shuddered a bit. "'This is the song that will kill you'."

A pin dropping could be heard in the silence that followed. Harry felt like he could collapse right then and there. Azalea was suffering much more than she let on and it felt like someone had cut through him with a sword at the realization.

Jane snapped the book and put it back on the windowsill. "This song... it's meant for her to sing when she gets her voice back but... she's lost all hope she will. She won't let anyone else sing or play the song if that's the case."

"It would lose its significance if they did." Evie said quietly.

Jane nodded. "The song is torturing her with what she sees as false hope, a future where she can sing this song. And she keeps trying to destroy it but..."

"It comes back to haunt her." Jay finished.

"Don't you guys see?" Jane looked to all of them pleadingly, tears trickling down her face. "If she keeps up this cycle, she's going to snap and when she snaps..." She trailed off, not wanting to even put the thought into the universe.

"Are we sure she would go that far?" Lonnie asked desperately.

"The proof is right there." Jane motioned to the notebook. She looked to Harry. "Harry, please. I know you think she deserves better but she feels the same about you. What you have is true love. You can stop this. Please."

Harry froze. His mind was racing. He knew he had to help Azalea but what Jane had just said... it didn't connect in his brain. He was a pirate. A Hook. He wasn't supposed to save anyone. But Azalea... she didn't deserve to suffer in any way. To know she was thinking like this felt worse than any injury he'd ever gotten.

"I-I can't..." He finally managed to say. "Not... not right now. Just..."

He turned and walked out of the room. Everyone stood in stunned silence. They understood what was happening. It was what happened to Mal and all the VKs when they had to step up to help save Auradon in one way or the other. It didn't make sense for them to be heroes. But they were. And they knew Harry could be too.

If only to Azalea.

* * *

Harry had probably read the text a million times. 

_Meet me on the docks at sunset. Don't tell anyone._

It had been the first anyone had heard from Azalea since everything went down. It had been some time since the notebook reveal and Harry wasn't any closer to processing what had been said. 

He wasn't a hero. He was a Hook. But that didn't mean he was going to leave Azalea when she needed him.

Stars were starting to sparkle in the sky as he finally came to the Auradon docks. He saw Azalea sitting on the edge, her legs swinging back and forth over the water. Harry cautiously approached and sat down next to her.

 _I didn't think that you were coming._ She signed.

He glanced over to her and saw her mouth was uncovered, stitches on full display. "I honestly didn't think you would reach out." He responded quietly.

 _I don't think I trusted anyone would be there if I did._ He was surprised she couldn't hear his heart cracking at the statement. _But I'm glad you are._ He smiled lightly. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolding it and handing it to him. _I wrote this while I was shutting myself in. It's for you._

Harry looked at her in shock. He glanced at the title. "Nightingale."

She shrugged with a ghost of a smile, still looking out onto the water. _It doesn't have music yet but I'll get to that._ She explained.

He nodded and looked down at the lyrics. His heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest as he read the words she'd written for him. 

_You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale_

He looked up at her, not quite believing what he was reading. It was then that it clicked in his head. 

Jane was talking as if he needed to step up and save Azalea when he was already doing that simply by being with her. His father's words when he said he wanted to give Azalea the world made sense now. Azalea didn't need or want the world, she wanted someone to catch her when she fell and that was Harry.

He glanced down and the world seemed to freeze. Her hand rested on her knee in a sign language gesture he never thought he'd see. Especially from her. Her middle two fingers were folded down with her pointer finger, pinkie, and thumb extended.

_I love you._


	12. Chapter 12

Harry looked from Azalea to her hand and back again. She finally looked over and her bright blue eyes were clouded in fear. She had bared her soul to him with the lyrics and this one gesture and now she was waiting to see how he responded.

It was the most scared she'd ever been in her life.

Which she really shouldn't have been because Harry locked his storm blue eyes with hers and mimicked the symbol with his hand.

Her eyes widened and it was her turn to look at him in shock. "I ain't good with words." He said quietly. "But I do love ya, little rose. Truly an' honestly."

Tears shimmered in Azalea's eyes and she touched her forehead to his. She'd question him later about how he could love a girl with a mouth that belonged on a horror movie poster. Right now, she only cared that he'd said it. And that he'd meant it.

He stood up and offered her his hand to her. "Come on. Let me walk ya home."

She smiled and took his hand, standing up from the dock. They had only taken a few steps when suddenly, pain shot through her mouth. She gasped, hunching over and holding her hands to her mouth.

"Azalea, what's goin' on?" Harry asked worriedly.

She couldn't answer as the pain increased. It felt like her skin was ripping apart and she could feel warm blood dripping onto her hand. Harry watched, feeling helpless for one of the few times in his life. Her hair fell in front of her face and all Harry could do was watch.

Then, as quickly as it came, the pain disappeared. 

She lowered her hands from her mouth, seeing them stained with blood and Harry's heart dropped.

"Azalea?"

Her hands shaking, she touched a finger to her lips and she felt like she could collapse. She looked up and Harry nearly did collapse. 

The stitches were gone. Her petal pink lips were free and were opening and closing in shock.

"H-Harry?" She croaked and they both gasped at the sound of her voice. "Harry..." Harry broke out into a smile. He could die happy if she just kept saying his name in her beautiful voice. Tears trickled down her face as she smiled as well. "It's... over."

He breathed a laugh. "Like father, like daughter." He joked.

She laughed. Her first full laugh since she was eight. His smile brightened and she squealed when he picked her up, spinning her around. He set her down and cupped her face in his hands. "Please tell me this isn't a dream." She whispered.

"It ain't but trust me, I'm questioning that myself." She let out a small giggle. He looked at her with a smile which she reciprocated.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Azalea had grown up listening to her mother talk about the first kiss she had with her father after his transformation. She said that it felt like everything that had shattered was pieced back together and that it was equivalent to the sun finally piercing the darkness of a raging storm. Azalea had never believed all that. 

Until that moment.

Every shattered piece of her hope and heart was pieced back together and the cracks filled with gold with this one kiss from the pirate who was so good at stealing, he stole her heart from right under her nose.

Harry pulled away slowly, wanting to relish the feeling he just got in that one kiss. She smiled brightly at him and he swears he's never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Let's go home." She said quietly. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

Harry smiled and nodded. She pecked his lips once more before taking his hand and leading him away from the docks and towards the castle.

* * *

Azalea curled into Harry's side, the warmth he gave her rivaling that of the fire blazing before them. They were in the library in her father's chair with Harry keeping Azalea secure in his arms as they talked.

"Ya need to make a statement." He told her. "You've been quiet for so long, now you can have everyone listenin'."

Azalea smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." She smirked up at him. "My parents' anniversary ball. Everyone will be there."

He followed her smirk. "It'll just be an extra present to them to see ya finally free of that curse."

"We'll have to keep it secret until then." She instructed. "But I have some ideas."

* * *

Mal looked over the ballroom as she talked with her friends. Everyone who was anyone was there. Princesses, kings, queens, friends, family, everyone. All to celebrate the anniversary of the two who made Auradon what it is. 

Evie came up next to her with an excited smile, looping her arm through Mal's. "What's got you excited?" Mal asked.

"Azalea decided to come." She said. Mal's eyes widened as did the rest of their group. Only Harry didn't look shocked. This would be Azalea's first public appearance since her reveal. "She sent me a text asking if I still had her dress ready."

"Did she seem alright?" Jane asked worriedly.

Evie shrugged. "I didn't see her. She had me drop the dress off with no contact, saying she would be using the castle's staff to help her get ready." Ben and Jane's faces fell.

Mal took her fiance's hand. "It's okay, Ben. This is a step in the right direction." Ben nodded and led Mal over to his parents to tell them. Belle and Adam both felt slightly relieved but also worried as to how people would react. 

All too soon, Lumiere called the ballroom to attention from the top of the stairs. "Presenting Princess Azalea of Auradon."

The crowd watched in anticipation and Harry had to restrain himself from having his jaw drop to the floor. Azalea wore a beautiful golden gown with rose lace wrapping around her bicep like her mother's dress did. Royal blue roses decorated the skirt starting at her waist and swirling around the skirt onto the train of golden lace. Her brunette hair was perfectly curled and pulled back in a crown hairstyle with a ribbon of blue lace.

But what shocked the crowd was the mask covering her mouth once again. It was a golden color with small diamonds sparkling on the edges. Belle and Adam's face fell. "She's still covering her mouth." She said quietly.

Harry smirked at the comment and started towards the stairs. Azalea held her head high as she stepped down, taking his hand while on the final step.

He tightened his grip on her hand when the whispers started. ' _Why would she still be wearing it?' 'We all know what's under it. Why is she hiding?' 'Probably out of common courtesy.'_ Azalea smiled reassuringly under her mask and looked to her parents.

"Mom, dad," She said. The ballroom fell silent and Azalea slowly removed the mask. Aam's eyes widened and Belle gasped with a smile at the sight of her now curse free lips. "Happy anniversary."


	13. Chapter 13

Azalea smiled and Harry offered her his arm. She took it and they made their way to her parents and their friends, all in shock.

"Azalea..." Belle whispered. She cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "Is... is it really true?"

Azalea nodded with tears shining in her eyes. "I'm free." She responded quietly. Belle gathered her in a hug, soon joined by Adam and Ben.

"H-how?" Jane gasped.

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess ya all were right." Azalea released her family and took his hand once again. "True love really does work every time." He lifted her hand and brushed a kiss against her knuckles.

Mal breathed a laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day." 

Uma raised her hand slightly. "Can I be the first to say finally?" The friends laughed lightly.

Azalea squeezed Harry's hand. "I have to get ready for my actual present." She kissed him quickly. "I'll see you in a bit." Harry smiled as she walked away, blending into the crowd.

Uma snorted and rolled her eyes. "You are so head over heels, it's not even funny." Harry laughed lightly and fist-bumped her.

The crowd applauded when Azalea stepped out onto the stage with the orchestra. "Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate my incredible parents." She said with a smile. "I'm sure by now all of you have their story memorized and I honestly do too but it's still one of my favorite things to hear. My mom gets this dreamy expression on her face when she talks about their dance in the ballroom and my dad still blushes like a teenager when he thinks about her teaching him how to feed the birds."

The crowd laughed lightly and Adam pulled Belle tightly to his side. "And I always believed that was their story. That I was meant to write my own. But it turns out that history does in fact repeat itself." She swallowed harshly. "I was cursed into silence as many of you saw. It was the same magic the Enchantress had used on my father. My family tried everything to reverse it but I guess I fell into my parents' story."

She locked eyes with Harry and he smiled, making her smile in return. "I fell in love and earned that love in return. I'm finally able to use my voice to tell my story and express my love and gratitude for him, my friends, and tonight, my parents."

Stagehands brought out her harp and she took a seat, positioning the harp against her shoulder. "My mother always loved it when I played the harp so I've arranged a familiar song for the instrument. I'd like for them to revisit one of their fondest memories. Mom, dad," She looked to her parents with a bright smile. "Happy anniversary."

Belle smiled brightly as Azalea began plucking the strings in an all too familiar [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cS5d2wD8OoI&feature=emb_logo). Adam smiled as well, tears shining in his eyes and held out a hand to his wife. "Shall we?"

Belle took his hand and curtsied just as she did all those years ago. The crowd cleared the floor as the former king and queen began to dance to their daughter's playing.

As the song played, the crowd kept their eyes on Belle and Adam. Smiles formed while the couple danced to the music just as they had in their story.

But Harry's eyes were locked on Azalea. Just like when he saw her rehearsing, her eyes were closed and her face was serene and peaceful as if she were on another world entirely. But unlike last time, now he could see the smile on her lips which made her playing all the more beautiful.

The final notes softly filled the ballroom and Adam bowed to Belle as she curtsied. The crowd applauded vigorously and the two went to Azalea. She bent down to hug them both from her spot on the stage.

She stood up and faced the crowd again. "This next piece was a last-minute addition to my performance. I wrote this piece in two separate parts. The music I've had for a while. After seeing my parents and my friends fall in love and find their perfect matches, I wanted to put what I was seeing into music. But the lyrics, the lyrics I wrote only in the last few days. They will be the first ones I've sung since I was eight years old."

She smiled brightly at her friends. "The music is dedicated to those here tonight. Mal and Ben, Evie and Doug, Jay and Lonnie, Carlos and Jane, and every other couple in this room. But the lyrics," She locked eyes with Harry, her smiling brightening. "The lyrics are dedicated to the man who broke my curse and gave me my voice back. I finally understand how my dad felt when he met my mom."

She positioned herself at the harp once again and began a soft [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP-H36bsK2M&feature=emb_logo) with small inclusions from the orchestra behind her. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when she began to sing with the music.

The couples she had pointed out stepped onto the ballroom floor, swaying and spinning to the song as the rest of the crowd looked on. Harry stood back, watching Azalea perform like she was always meant to. 

The words washed over him in her gorgeous voice. He swears he could listen to her sing or talk all hours of the day and never get tired of it. Seeing her like this, open, relaxed, and unburdened, made him fall in love with her all over again.

" _I have loved you for a thousand years,_ " Azalea sang softly, opening her eyes and looking over the couples before looking at Harry once more, " _I'll love you for a thousand more."_

The song faded like a beautiful dream and the crowd exploded into applause. She stood up and curtsied in thanks. The couples stopped dancing to cheer loudly for her but she kept her eyes on Harry, her eyes sparkling under the chandelier's light. 

_I love you._ She mouthed to him.

Harry swears his heart could burst in that moment. _I love you too._ He mouthed back. He had never spoken such true words in his life.


	14. Epilogue

Azalea felt like her face would split open with how much she was smiling in this moment. The crowd applauded another piece that she and the orchestra sitting behind her had performed. 

It was a perfect moment.

The exact music hall from her dreams, the orchestra playing her songs, her friends and family sitting front row applauding her, and her own voice performing her words.

She locked eyes with Harry in the front row. He had a blinding smile on his face that she couldn't help but reciprocate. She truly couldn't comprehend how proud he was in that moment both of her and that he could call her his.

She lifted the mic to her face once again as the applause quieted. "Thank you so much. This has been the perfect night and I can't express how grateful I am for everyone here. I have one final song for you all tonight and it's what I consider my shining achievement. It was a song I thought would kill me because it kept giving me false hope for something I thought was never going to happen."

She looked to all of her friends and family. "But I guess I should've had a little more faith in the people around me." 

She looked over the audience with tears glittering in her eyes. "This song is for everyone who has ever felt like their voice wasn't being heard. Whether because of those around you or your own mind. I was forced into silence but my voice nearly died when I let myself believe in the lies my mind told me. That no one would want anything to do with me if I did show them who I really was. That it was better for me to stay silent."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "This is for all of those who think it's better to be silent. This is _Speechless._ " 

The audience applauded as the piano began the song. Azalea brought all the emotions she'd held in because of her curse up to the surface, letting it spill out into the song,

_Here comes a wave  
Meant to wash me away  
A tide that is taking me under  
Swallowing sand  
Left with nothing to say  
My voice drowned out in the thunder  
  
But I won't cry  
And I won't start to crumble  
Whenever they try  
To shut me or cut me down_

Azalea saw flashes of her life with the curse. She saw the pinprick of blood from the thorn, saw her family's terrified faces as they realized what happened. She could see the day she started wearing the mask when her hope for an end started to die out.

_I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
  
'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

She saw herself watching from the windows as her brother fell in love with Mal. Watching from the outside looking in as her friends lived their lives and she was stuck in the castle like a prisoner of her own creation, her music the only way she was able to speak and to live.

_Written in stone  
Every rule, every word  
Centuries-old and unbending  
"Stay in your place"  
"Better seen and not heard"  
Well, now that story is ending  
  
'Cause I  
I cannot start to crumble  
So come on and try  
Try to shut me and cut me down_

She remembered the pride she felt seeing Mal step up at the cotillion and face her insecurities to be with Ben. Remembered how happy she was when Mal, Evie, and all the VKs embraced who they truly were and were seen as heroes.

_I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless  
  
Let the storm in  
I cannot be broken  
No, I won't live unspoken  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

Azalea felt how helpless she was when Audrey was so close to destroying Auradon and she couldn't bring herself to come out of hiding to help. Being too scared to step outside and risk people seeing what she was.

_Try to lock me in this cage  
I won't just lay me down and die  
I will take these broken wings  
And watch me burn across the sky  
Hear the echo saying I..._

The lights seemed to shine brighter as she remembered meeting Harry. Feeling a spark of hope when she thought her hope had been long gone. Falling in love with him and being terrified that he would turn on her when he found how what she was.

_Won't be silenced  
Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless_

Feeling human for the first time in years. Thanks to Harry. All of this was thanks to him.

_'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless_

The room froze with the beat of silence before the piano sounded in the fading final melody of the song. Azalea could feel her heart nearly pounding out of her ribcage as she closed her eyes, letting the final notes wash over her.

The room exploded into applause. She snapped her eyes open to see the entire hall on their feet applauding her. Roses were thrown by those in the front row, especially from her friends, landing at her feet.

Azalea let a tear trickle down her face while she curtsied deeply, trying to convey her gratitude. A different flower landed in front of her. She smiled and picked it up as she stood up. The blueish purple color matching the ones in her hair.

An azalea.

She looked to the front row and saw Harry smile brightly at her. He sent her a wink and stopped applauding momentarily to sign those three little words she would never tire of hearing. She didn't hesitate to sign them back. _I love you._

She guessed true love does work every single time. 

If you have hope.

**_The End_ **


End file.
